


Gay Only For You (Shingeki No Kyojin)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin seem to have some how... sort of... fallen in love. A nice date is in order and soon enough things end up in bed. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Only For You (Shingeki No Kyojin)

"What is it now?"  
At this point Levi knew it would be Eren again. All day he had been messing up left and right. The kid was pushing himself to much and each time he went over board he ended up making more of a mess. Eren already had a cold. Dammit, when the hell would that kid learn. He wasn't this bad at taking orders, so why is he down here bothering Levi again? Levi's brain thought about this but as he looked up.. He noticed that it was not Eren. It was Commander Erwin. Uniform and all.  
"Commander?" Levi's voice was quieter than usual.  
Xxx  
"Would you like to explain yourself here Corporal? Because I for one, would like to know why I received this 'urgent' message from you."  
Smith's voice did not seem pleasant. Levi's job, his duty, and well mainly his life was work. Nothing but stress. Levi had found himself a hobby to relieve stress by writing letters and then throwing them in a bin he had kept. He never would send them. But today his paper work got mixed up on his desk and so he sent his commanding officer the wrong letter. As if matters were not bad enough that he messed up getting the papers in on time. The letter sent was one of Levi's many love letters to none other than Commander Erwin Smith. Another man. His higher up for god's sake. A man that was a foot higher than him and weighed at least two Levi's heavy.  
"Well it was stamped urgent so that you would receive the paper work right away... Though I did not send the correct papers... my mistake." His voice was monotoned but his face was flushed as he stood to address his higher up.  
"Levi I am asking about it's contents. Why is there a love letter in my hand..." Erwin set the paper down and rubbed above his eyes brows.  
"Well..." Levi was in a corner here.  
He always told himself one day he would make a move on the commander but he wasn't sure if Erwin even liked men in such away. If he denied his feelings now to Erwin his chances to ever be with him would be shot to hell.  
"Well?" Erwin normally was calm (if he wasn't in the middle of a battle field) but his brow was twitching up and down, "You do realize with all those dammed rumors going around about me lately that if someone saw this... It would not help."  
"Rumors?" Levi was now more than interested.  
"That I... Bed the new recruits. The male ones." Erwin looked less than happy.  
"Oh. I see. Well that letter was never meant to sent. Look to drop the formalities... Erwin I have only ever loved one woman and that was Petra. I know most people think Hanji and I are something but she is like an annoying sister to me. Also for the love of god do not tell her that she will never let me hear the end of it. Anyhow. There is also one man I have ever loved in addition to having love Petra before she died. I happen to enjoy you Commander. I also lean on the side of man on man verses man on woman for my own personal taste in my romanic or.. Love life." He stood with his cup to his mouth now as he took a drink.  
Erwin didn't look overly shocked. He also had a softened look on his face now.  
"Look now that Petra is gone... Her and I were a couple during that time. We certainly did not make it public. No one will ever replace her but, I have also had this.. Feeling in the back of my gut... Well... I..." Now he was becoming lost for what to say.  
He was making it weird by bringing up Petra.  
"Even... If she had lived the relationship wouldn't have lasted much longer because I... Have craved you most for some time now. Your the one person that I want to be with.." Levi now looked out the window.  
"... Levi Im not gay. I like women. Not that it is anyone else's business." The blond rubbed the back of his neck.  
"That's fine. I am stating what I want. I never said I saw it as a real possibility. I never though you would like men in such away but I may as well be honest at this point." Setting the cup down Levi sighed, "Look if you no longer want to be around me-"  
"No it's fine. Levi look I am not a homosexual but I am fine with you being gay... Not that it is for me to even judge..."  
"I am not gay. I have been with women before."  
The men sat down.  
"If we are going 'civilian' here and are off the clock and record so to speak... Then may I ask something odd." Erwin Leaned back and swung his one arm that was left over the back of the chair.  
"Why not?" Levi leaned back and had his feet pushed on the legs of the table to support his weight going back.  
"Have you ever been with a man before? Sexually that is."  
"No."  
"Then how do you know you like men in such a way?"  
"Tell me... Have you always known that you like women?"  
"Yes."  
"Even before your first sexual encounter. Assuming you have had one."  
"Very funny Corporal. But yes."  
"Well then how did you know before ever kissing a girl that you liked girls... In such a way." The short man smirked at his friend.  
"Good point."  
They sat there for a moment in silents and then finally Erwin decided to break it like a hammer flying through a window.  
"Lets go get a drink. My treat." Erwin wasn't gay.  
Wait what does that have to do with drinks. But it's what he had to keep telling himself. Levi was another man. Remember what he's packing. But Levi, he's single, loyal- and is a man! And your not gay! Erwin's head felt like an auditorium full of miniaturize Commanders screaming at one and other.  
Xxx  
Levi had said yes of corse to a drink. The two men dressed in their uniforms but wore causal jackets instead of their orange official ones. They decided long ago that when leaving base they should usually wear their 3D gear incase. But nothing tonight would happen. Nothing to do with titans that is. Commander Erwin was currently staying at HQ with Levi's current squad for a duration of the summer.  
Walking through town they didn't talk much. They didn't really need to. Oddly enough, the two men were comfortable with the silence that they sat in together.  
Things were looking up for the time being and construction was going on around them. It was a good feeling to see things being built. To know people were here to stay and that is why homes were going up. That humanity wasn't gone and was trying to live while thriving. It had been a while.  
"You hungry at all?" Food was becoming less of a problem, still a problem but less so.  
Erwin nodded at Levi as they walked into a pub that seemed decent enough. No trouble, no drunks. Yet.  
"I'll get the food you get the drinks." And with that Levi was up at the bar ordering before Erwin could insist on paying for it all.  
It was almost... Cute. Levi had to stand on a small step to talk over the counter top. It was also funny yes but... It was also cute. His esteemed corporal was so little that he had to use the bar step to peek over the counter. (To be fair the bar top was very tall.) Erwin smiled lightly and went to the other end of the bar to grab the drinks. It wasn't to big but a good sized pub that it could fit a hefty batch of new recruits in here and them some. Levi was at a tall table with two baskets on it. A pile of meat and potatoes in each.  
"How the hell did you get all the way up here?" Erwin slid into his seat as Levi took his drink.  
"How do operate your body without a brain." He smirked taking a swig.  
Erwin laughed under his breath. The man prodded at his meat.  
"Shit am I glad meat is coming back." With that he dug in.  
Levi was already downing his food. Though he didn't have it all over his face and hands. He had grabbed forks but it had not stopped Erwin from making a mess. Even with a fork the man was a mess at eating. Levi tried to ignore it. The man was like a big brick wall. He could rival Wall Maria.  
Levi tried to justify Erwin by telling himself that the big lug could only be so graceful at his size.  
"Could you at least try to get the food in your mouth. Meat still isn't very cheap." Levi's brow twitched.  
"Your da on at onted ta yaa." His mouth was full as he spoke.  
The Commander was definitely a man. A sloppy man.  
"Im going to get another drink." Levi shook his head and hopped down.  
Cute. He is so small an- what the hell. No. He is my friend. Erwin's brain was starting to hurt.  
"Here." Levi set another beer down for Erwin.  
The night went on as the two talked about their duties and what they did with their free time now that things were calm. Levi stopped after a drink and a half but Erwin kept going. In the end Levi had to pull the commander over his back and then drag him home. The man was plastered to the core.  
He laid the blond man in his bed and left the room for his own room and that was the night.  
Late in the night Erwin Smith got off his ass and ended up taking off every inch of his clothing just to pee. He passed out drunk on his floor after stumbling around his room, pulling things down as he went. Ripping up his bedding and knocking over furniture.  
Xxx  
"What the hell..." Erwin opened his eyes, "Why does my body hurt... Why am I naked... What the hell is with my bed... LEVI ACKERMAN!"  
Xxx  
"We did not have sex. What the hell sort of person do you take me for?! You know me. I don't rape!" Levi was looking up at Erwin.  
"I don't believe you." Erwin said point blank.  
"You were drunk and I carried your ass home and that is it. I put you to bed-"  
"So you admit it!"  
"Why the hell are you pushing this?! Did you want me to have my way with you!? Well then here!" He grabbed the blonds shirt and pulled down so they were eye to eye as he smashed their lips together.  
The strange thing was that Erwin kissed back. Not that Levi was complaining.  
Must be why it was so easy for Levi to move them up to his room.  
Things were moving fast. But to slow for Levi's taste. The taller man's hand slide onto Levi's right perky butt cheek as he rolled them to be on the bottom. They laid on the bed practically sucking each others faces off. Levi's hand slide from Erwin's chest down to his covered groin.  
"These pants... Are in my way commander." Levi nipped at the ear he was whispering into.  
Erwin's one hand squeezed the smaller mans butt.  
"Im... Not sure about this." He was panting.  
But in his mind he was already past there and was gearing up for round two.  
"Just shut up and slap my ass Erwin..." He nuzzled his neck.  
Erwin's hand itched until he finally gave in and slapped Ackerman hard on the behind. So hard he heard the man give off a small yelp.  
Levi sat up on his new lover and looked down at the man.  
"These. Are in. My. Way." He said as he set his face right above Erwin's crotch.  
Using his teeth he grabbed the zipper of his pants and pulled them down. He proceeded the hunt for his prize. When he found it, he clamped on with his mouth and refused to let go. Erwin's fingers went down until the found the soft black hair that they felt the need to nest in. It was a time like this that he cursed having only one arm. If only he could wrap both his hands in that soft hair.  
"D-dear god Levi... This... Nnnn- oh god!" Erwin was trying hard to keep his fluids to himself but he was ready to burst.  
Just as he though he was going to lose it Levi let go.  
"Levi! Keep going!"  
"Oh? I though you weren't gay?"  
"I am ordering you to keep going!"  
"Ordering me? Well then how do you like this..." He put his head back down.  
His lips half and inch away from the throbbing member that belonged to his love. Leaning in he opened his mouth but when he had the other mans genitals in his mouth. He bit down.  
"Owch!" There was a moan of pain then came a few words that he didn't expect, "Do it again~!"   
There was a hint of excitement in his voice. So Levi teased him. Softly letting his teeth glide along the mans penis. Using his tong on the underside.  
At some point it became a bore for Levi to give oral so he popped his head up and kisses the blonds jaw. Erwin who's eyes had been closed while he was enjoying his relaxation time.  
"Keep going?" Levi couldn't tell if it was meant to be a demand or request.  
"No, I think its my turn..." His arms crossed as he sat on the beds edge now.  
Erwin didn't say a word as he got up and kneeled down on the ground. Unzipped Levi's pants and let it slowly fall out.  
"No undergarments?" Erwin asked.  
Levi shook his head. Looking at it, it wasn't very big at all. It wasn't overly small but Erwin was at least twice his size. He took a breath and set in on nursing Levi's shortcomings.  
"Mmm Erwin..." His nails dug into the beds edge as he moaned.  
'He... He's really into this.', Erwin thought.  
He wasn't sure what to do other than suck and run his tong over the little numb, but that seemed to do it for Levi because he released into his mouth.  
The room was heating up fast. Erwin couldn't think straight anymore. Levi's slim body. It had an aged look to it but the build of his body was like a teenager. His chest was very flat. Hardly any pecs. But his calfs were muscular and his ass was tight  
"Erwin... Will you put it in me? Put you cock in me." Levi sat back with his thighs open and his dick hanging out of his unzipped pants.  
A hungry look over took Smith as he jumped the little man and pinned him down. Straps went flying as the men were unbuckling each other speedily. Rolling around on the bed ripping at the straps and buckles until all that was left were the clothes.  
"Here." Levi pushed down Erwin's pants and then used his toes to cling to the mans shins.  
Using his feet that clung to the fabric he pulled the pants down. Once around the ankles the commander kicked them off. Sliding off his own undergarments Levi tried not to gap at how big the mans balls were.  
"How do you not slouch when you walk?" Levi blinked his slim eyes.  
Erwin Smith smirked with pride at the little frenchmen.  
"Impressive isn't it? Take it in. The whole package is quiet a nice set up, eh?" He was getting cocky.  
Throwing off his shirt Levi kicked down his pants. He was small in comparison but that was okay.  
"Shall we?" Levi's brow went up.  
Erwin stripped his shirt off.  
"Do you have any...?"  
"Huh?- oh. Yah. Sure. Here." Levi leaned back and opened his table drawer and pulled out a small box.  
"Aren't these a bit big for you?" Erwin snatched the box up.  
"Well... I had purchased them for someone other than me in mind." Live blushed.  
Condoms were not common. But they could be bought. They cost a pretty coin to get but when feeding children cost more they were worth it. They also did help protect against any type of infectious disease that may be present in the area. Condoms were cheaper than medication.  
"Your the pincushion? The esteemed Corporal Levi Ackerman is wanting to be someone's bitch?" Erwin was trying not to laugh.  
He never once though that he would stand for being a uke but he wanted to see how Levi would go about things. Turns out Erwin didn't need to fight for the right to be seme.  
"Just put one on will you?" His cheeks were on fire as he looked away.  
"Fine fine." Erwin quickly did as told and opened the box.  
They were good sized and Erwin rolled it on nicely.  
"Alright..." He took a deep breath, "Levi lay down for me."  
Doing as he was told Levi laid on his back and put his legs up. Ankles on Erwin's shoulders as he got between the others legs.  
"Your sure?" Levi's brows went up.  
"No... But now... I just really want to." He looked down at Levi's hard cock.  
"Never in my life have I felt this way about a man."  
"Maybe its just because its me?" The black haired boy smirked.  
"Maybe... Maybe it is... Levi... I have plenty of people that I spend time with but... I really do enjoy you most." A cocky smile on his face.  
"Erwin I want you..."  
"This really won't help what everyone says about me bein-"  
"Erwin." Levi's voice was stern and he looked disgruntled, "Shut you and love me."  
Erwin looked him in the eyes. His one arm on the bed holding himself up as he was leaning in. He sat up so his arm was free. Taking hold of his own dick he set it to Levi's hole. A thrust and it was in. Levi's head snapped back as his back arched up.  
Fast and hard Erwin watched as his own hard rod bobbed in and out of Levi's hot tight little spot.  
"H-harder... Nnn Erwin... Nnn..."  
Levi's own dick was stricken hard and bounced as he was flopped up and down on the bed. It hit his lower stomach over and over in time with the creeks and squeaks of the old bed. Erwin's body trying hard to keep its self up with only one arm bent over. Both men's nails dug into the sheets.  
"L-levi... " Erwin looked into Levi's eyes.  
"Erwin... I love you." His face scrunched up and his chin to his chest.  
The man so was little and thin. He hardly had any fat on him but dipping his chin so low made him look like he had multiple chins.  
"I... I know Levi... I... Mmmmmm... I love... You too..." His eyes wide in shock at himself.  
Erwin started pounding his ass so hard that the bed's head board that smashing into the wall. Making load sounds that mixed with the moans and screams that emanated from the two scouts.  
"Holy shit Erwin! Don't stop!"  
"I think I can see Heavan.." He panted back.  
Their speed increased more and more as they stared each other in the eyes. Finally. It happened. Erwin leaned down in as they hit their climax together. The two men's mouths crashed together. Levi's arms shot up and locked them selves around the blond man. Erwin's arm clung around him. With out his arm to keep him up they both were down on the bed rolling around. Their mouths still locked after the climax. After what seemed like forever they broke apart.  
"Levi... I think I might be gay. But only for you." Erwin blinked.  
Levi's face was blank.  
"Good. I won't have to worry about another man catching your eyes. And no woman can compete with all of this." Levi unwrapped an arm and flexes it in front of Erwin's face as the bigger man laughed, "Oh shut up."  
Levi rolled his eyes.  
"Ass."  
"Im sorry but your so fucking cute." And with that Erwin clung to the little man and laughed with his head on Levi's shoulder.  
"I love you." Levi smiled knowing he had hooked the commander for good.


End file.
